Gravity: The Addiction
by iconic xx passion
Summary: After Relapsing in Anorexia, Bella still doesn't know what to do. Constantly Battling her drug Addiction to Special Kay & Crystal Meth, A young Doctor, Edward Cullen finds himself falling for Her . Now she is his addiction . His own brand of Heroin. BxE


_Hello, I was inspired by Sara Bareilles' song Gravity and Here is what I came out with._

_-IconicxPassion

* * *

_

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

-Sara Bareilles ( Gravity )

Everyone knew, not think, but knew that it was her childhood to blame it on what she was going through and why she was going through . Everyone knew what she suffered as a child . Every day in such a fragile state and such . Everyone knew why she did it . Everyone knew who did it to her . Yet no one told . But since she didn't want anyone to tell . Slowly and Slowly, she was using everyone in her life that she loved .

Her mother married her father .Then thus there was procreation . There was a baby girl named Isabella Marie Swan . She was perfect, the best gift that Chief Swan and Renee could receive from God above . But as young Bella had grown up . She realized things . She realized that Dad was beating mom . Her mother's relationship with her father had deteriorated and you would think that maybe it was momma's fault that Daddy would hit her , but it wasn't her fault . Daddy was just up to no good .

At the fine age a 6, Chief Swan would start coming home late . He wouldn't come home at the regular 7 o'clock . It was Bella's bed time . He read her stories , he painted wonderful and vivid images in her beautiful little head . But it stopped . He would come home late , smelling like a type of perfume mommy would use . Mommy would frown upon and wouldn't say a word . She guessed that she was afraid of Daddy, but she didn't know the half of it.

At the wonderful age of 9 , Chief Swan was still coming home late . But there was a new addition . This is when he started beating on mommy . He would beat her so bad she would be unconscious . Good thing she worked from home and didn't have many friends . She would have these sleeping spells and she would sleep countless hours of the day . She was close from losing her business, but she had to go for young Bella. Bella was her true inspiration . Mommy had a really bad break down . She was in the bed for a week, so Aunt Landers came over to take up . So many times Aunt Landers threatened to call the police on Daddy, but that's the funny part because Daddy **is **the police. Daddy **is** the law.

At the most unpleasant age of 11, Chief Swan started looking at Bella funny . Maybe it was just the alcohol , maybe he was sick right ? But Bella thought is was weird and since she didn't want mommy to worry she would tell her sweet diary . Her diary named Renee . She felt the diary was her replacement mother . But there was still a void in Bella . She missed the comfort of her father and Mother and them together . She wanted everything to go back to that fairy that wasn't real . To that fairy tale she thought was real .

She wanted Daddy to stop looking at her like that . She wanted Him to be happy . She wanted Mommy to smile . She wanted something so forbidden it hurt . Something that wasn't real.

At the most hormonal age of 13 , he did it . It was confirmed , Chief Swan fulfilled those uncanny and ungodly desires in his eyes with Bella .

There were screams but Renée ran into her room .

There were slaps but Renée slapped the door .

There were screeches but Renée cried .

There were the pulling of the hair.

There was the poundings of the body.

There was the most distasteful kisses.

There was a bloody Bella in the bed .

There was a distraught, unconscious voice in her head talking to her.

In all of this Bella was still waiting to say one thing . She didn't want to believe the reality of what happened .

**Daddy, you still love me right ? **

At the age of 15 , cutting was introduced to her one day . She realized that telling someone wouldn't do any good and the only way to escape the pain was to **cut**. She would cut the right way, but she knew how deep to cut and how long because she didn't need anyone to worry. She didn't need anyone to care . Because Mom didn't stop Dad . The pain soothed over her own pain. It made her realized that nothing else matter except **Free and Being Freed. **She threw out her Diary, Renee** . **Her arms, legs, stomach, back, they were her own diary . Her razor was her pen . Her body was the paper . So she began to write a story. Many stories to be in fact . She cut words into her body.

At the age of 16 Bella was introduced to Ana (Anorexia) . Ana had become her best friend . She made excuses such as the fact she had so much homework she didn't want to eat. In just three Months , Bella went from a healthy 123 lbs to a scary 98 lbs . And just to hide it, she wore her Dad's baggy shirts . It had gotten so bad she ended up in the hospital for 2 months, ah . It was horrible, she had to eat through a feeding tube. They forced her . And she cried for countless days because she couldn't cut . She couldn't express herself . She couldn't tell her wonderful but twisted stories .

After getting out the hospital, she stumbled upon her best Friends Crystal Meth and Ecstasy .

They were her girls.

Better than cutting.

Ecstasy was her favorite . She came in the prettiest forms of pills . Her favorite was the one that said "love" on it .She made her feel on top of top of the world . She at least popped four of them a day . When she thought she needed Ecstasy to help her.

Then their was Crystal Meth . She was the best of the best . But to be honest ,while in the inside she felt good, but on the outside she started to look like shit .

But I guess after being raped , going through anorexia, cutting and on drugs, who could you blame ?

Everyone else who didn't know her.

And everyone who use to know her thought she made those choices.

They thought she chose to go through the skinny shit, to start cutting and to be best friends with Crystal Meth and Ecstasy.

Then at the unforgettable age of 17, Renée killed over . She couldn't make it to the funeral, The girls were out on the Their Girls night out on the town in Seattle. So now Bella would get into college alone, she would get married alone, no grandmother for those grandkids . Shit, with the way Bella was going, she would kill over just like her mother. Isn't that the sad fucking truth.

At the age of 22, Bella was recovering from Anorexia, but going back to the brink of it . She was the unsteady weight of 106 lbs. She was still best friends with Crystal & Ecstasy . They promised to never leave her and they kept that for 8 years .

* * *

For those who don't know what special K is, its a type of Animal Tranq. Its real name is Ketamine, Its called Special K, or Vitamin K, but that drug can do harm. Its like Herori/Cocaine.


End file.
